Awaiting Fate
by angieluff
Summary: AU. On Sookie's 25th birthday, she learns of her Fae heritage. Her fate is foretold and a marriage is arranged to ensure that her destiny becomes reality. Seeing the world through new eyes, how will Sookie handle the changes? How will Eric play a role?
1. Chapter 1: Making A Promise

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**Summary**: On Sookie's 25th birthday, she learns about her Fae heritage from a secret kept by her Grandmother. She is now faced with a destiny that she is supposed to fulfill with no clue how to go about it. Seeing the world through new eyes, how will she cope with the changes that will come with this new knowledge?

**A/N**: So this is a new Sookie and Eric story I have decided to start. It is AU and does not follow in time with the series but borrows situations from them, spoilers possibly for all books. Characters used will be from True Blood as well as SVM. This chapter is told in 3rd POV but the rest of the story will be in 1st person (mostly Sookie or Eric).

I do not have a beta, all grammatical and spelling mistakes are mine. If you see something especially bothersome, please feel free to drop me a PM so I can fix it right away. Thanks!

**Rated M for adult themes (Lemons, language and possibly some violence)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Making a Promise<p>

**15 years earlier...**

An old woman sat on the swing of her front porch waiting for something or rather someone. The moonlight was shining tonight and illuminated her whole house. The silence was calming for her for she knew that the peace would eventually be disturbed. She sighed, closing her eyes and took a deep breath. She was tired, more tired than she had ever felt. From the moment she picked up the phone that day to answer a call, she knew that her life would never be the same again. It felt like déjà vu, that something so changing was happening during her lifetime once more. She has had more excitement than she could handle. Her life had been quite tranquil for the last few years and she had hoped to keep it that way for a while longer.

So much has happened in her old life. Every choice she had made had led her down this road. She didn't regret it though, the steps she had chosen brought her some of the happiest moments. She believed that the events each person go through are for a reason, nothing is by accident.

Two young children were sleeping, safe for now from what was to come. They had no idea that their quiet life in the little town of Bon Temps would soon take an abrupt turn. Things were about to get complicated and she had no way of preventing it from happening. The young boy and girl who slept inside meant everything to this woman. Ever since their parents had died, she had been their sole guardian and she had done whatever she could to give them the very best she could provide. To lose them would be the end of her. She had done everything to protect them from a world she knew was out there. A world of dark fairytales. Now she can no longer keep them away from it all for she herself was once intertwined in them. Her past was finally catching up to her future.

Destiny had different plans for these two children, one in particular. A little girl with a heart of gold, a smile of hope and soon the beauty of a goddess. She was meant for greater things, things that right now she had no clue of. It was foretold that one day she would be the one who united two completely different souls into one. What that meant was a mystery. She had a spark in her that not even her brother possessed. Her kindness would eventually give her the greatest power of all. Her love would eventually allow her to control the one of the most powerful beings.

Not everything is what they seem. Is there really a reality or is everything just a fantasy of perception? That was what the old woman wondered. Once, she thought she knew what was true or not. Once, she thought she knew her path on this earth. Things changed and her views were altered. She was given a gift she thought she would never be able to enjoy. A love so deep that nothing could tear it apart from her. With this gift came a great consequence. A secret so hidden that she had never shared it with anyone and soon she would have to expose what she had kept to herself for so long. It was not something she was ashamed of, no this woman was not ashamed of her past actions. She was afraid that it would put the little girl in harms way, something she would never be able to live down.

A blinding light snapped her out of her reverie. Sighing she stood and went to greet her guest. She hoped that the disturbance would not wake the children. It was not yet time for them to know what would be revealed. He stood with a delicate smile on his face, waiting for her. They had known each other for decades, each having a special attachment to the other. It had been years since they've seen each other, their reunion was a bittersweet one. This was a man that was not completely human. His hair a white so pure. His eyes so deep, they held answers to the unknown. He was old but yet he looked younger than he really was. He carried a cane but not because he needed it. He looked almost magical, a being that was entirely other.

She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and motioned for him to sit with her on the swing. They both stared out into the night, no one saying a word. They both knew that this moment would have eventually come and it was no surprise to either. It was just shocking that time passed so quickly. This was the domino that was going to set off the effect of all the rest. Only time can tell what will happen next. Things were going to be different after this and it wasn't going to ever return back to the way they were before.

"How have you been Niall?"

"I am well Adele. You look just as you had ten years ago." Adele smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Let us talk about what is needed to be done."

"They are both so young, is it really necessary to tell them this now?"

Niall took Adele's hand into his, "I have decided that on Sookie's 25th birthday, you will tell her of your past and what is to come. This will be the age when she will begin the steps of her transformation. Her heritage must be told to her first before any further action is taken."

"I will Niall, you have my word. And what of Jason?"

"It is best if he does not know any of this. It is a secret that would be better kept from him, it would put him at risk for knowing such things. He does not have the essential spark nor will he inherit any powers. He will be able to live his life as a normal human." Adele nodded, understanding that it was for the best. Though it felt wrong to keep such an important thing from Jason, it would insure his safety. This was all she wanted.

"What will happen to my dear Sookie when the time comes?"

"She is of royal bloodline, her spark is stronger than I have ever felt on someone who is only 1/8 Fae. She will hold the title of a Fae princess. Her powers will begin to manifest when she reaches the age of twenty-five. It will be a change both physically and mentally. Her telepathy will also become stronger. I do not know what exactly will happen but we must both be prepared for it. Right now, I am doing what I can to reopen the portals permanently so that I can provide protection for Sookie. I do not want anything to happen to her when she is at her most vulnerable state. If knowledge gets out that she exists in this human world, there is no doubt that there will be many dangers that will follow suit. There is no other way. You have kept her safe for as long as you could but what is destined is to be."

A silent tear rolled down Adele's cheeks, "I just wish I could keep her safe forever. What will happen when we tell her everything? I have already lost my Fintan and my son, I cannot lose her too."

"She will be safe, I swear to you. We will both keep her safe until she finds her fate. You have seen it and you know that it will end well. It is just the getting there that will be hard. We will get through this Adele. I might not have been a big part of Sookie's life but I do love my great granddaughter."

"How will Sookie know what to do? I do not know if she will ever be ready for such a task. The dream I had was nothing but a quick flash of what is to happen. It can't be enough to have her whole future set in stone."

"Do not worry. I have thought this through for many years and have solved little pieces of the puzzle. She will be introduced to a man that I have chosen for her. If things go well, they will fall in love and their destiny will be complete without any hassle. Many years before your existence, there was a story told of a pair of two who would lead the dark times into the light. That darkness is a mortal enemy of our kind. I believe that with the right choice, our Sookie will be the one who will create a common peace among the these two kinds. I can only hope that I am right."

Adele digested all of this, her concern and confusion growing. She had heard of such enemies for the Fae, they were known to be cold and ruthless. She did not know what to think of what she had learned from Niall but she knew better than to question something she did not fully understand. Though she had been exposed to the Supe world, her knowledge was very limited. She had never been a woman to judge before meeting.

Niall stood to leave, no other words were spoken between the two. She watched as he chanted a few words and suddenly disappeared with a bright flash of light. Now she was all alone. Even the moonlight was completely gone now. It was pitch dark outside, the only noise to be heard were the few night critters. Instead of heading inside, Adele continued to sit. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking about her past, the present and the future.

She wanted to believe Niall's words but it was hard. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in the man because she did. He was powerful and she knew that much. But at the same time she knew what was out there and what Sookie was about to be introduced to. When she herself had found out about Faes and other supernatural creatures, it had nearly given her a stroke.

She did not know if her granddaughter would take this news delicately. To have her husband chosen for her was not an option, she was too independent for that. Sookie was much like Adele, both of them were rebels at a young age. If they were as similar as she thought they were, Sookie could never be forced into a false love. Even as a child, Sookie was head strong and stubborn. No doubt that when she got older, these two traits would stay with her. The thing that frightened Adele the most was having Sookie hate her. If that was to happen, she knew that her heart would be broken forever.

She still remembered that night when she had the dream. She had woken up feeling uneasy after it and she instantly knew that it had to be a sign. She had contacted Niall that very night and told him of it. Though Adele was not a Fae herself, the dream was a premonition of sorts. Niall confirmed what she had already suspected.

It was late and she was tired. Adele got up from her porch swing and headed inside. She turned the knob and walked into her silent home. She slowly walked up the stairs and checked on her two sleeping grandchildren. She vowed that from now on she would cherish every moment with them. She did not have many more years left in her and soon they would be grown to take on the world themselves. Both Jason and Sookie were sound asleep, slight smiles on their faces. She went up to them and kissed both of their foreheads. They looked so innocent and happy, it was a heartwarming sight and it made Adele smile herself, this time it reached her eyes.

Before she went off to bed, she knelt down beside her bed and closed her eyes. She whispered into the room a silent prayer to whoever was listening. There was nothing else she could do but have faith.

* * *

><p><strong>So what does Niall have up his sleeve? Who is this mystery man that Sookie is to meet? <strong>

**Please leave a review if you think I should continue, it would mean a lot to me. I really like this idea so far and think you guys will too but the final choice is up to the readers. So click that little button on the bottom and let me know if you want to read more ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Just Another Ordinary Day

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**Rated M for adult themes (Lemons, language and possibly some violence) **

I do not have a beta so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Any and all grammatical/spelling errors are mine. If you see something especially bothersome, please feel free to drop me a PM so I can fix it right away.

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone for their support and interest in this story. Your reviews and alerts really kept me motivated to keep on going. Some of you guys have already put this story in their favorites and that means so much to me. I apologize for the wait and will try to get my chapters together more quickly. As always, my little deal with you guys is more reviews = faster updates.

On a side note, I just wanted everyone to know that Eric will not make an appearance just yet, it's going to take a few more chapters before I fit him into the story. I'm actually going to introduce another vampire first, you'll just have to wait and see who it is...and no it's not Bill.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Just Another Ordinary Day<p>

**Sookie's POV**

Today was my 25th birthday but I didn't feel like I had changed one bit, I felt very much like I was still 24. The sun was streaming in through the window and the brightness made me squint. Usually I loved the warmth of the morning but I wasn't in the mood for any of that today. I pulled the covers over my head, I didn't want to get up and face reality just yet. I hated birthdays, especially mine. Every year was the same. I didn't want to sound ungrateful but it was true. My life was the same rotating wheel year after year. I hated having to face Gran with such a sour mood. I loved her with all of my heart but there was a deep part of me that wished I could just run away to someplace new. There was no excitement in my young life here in the backwaters of Bon Temps. I desperately ached for some spark to brighten the dullness. Today I was twenty five years young and I felt like the oldest woman in all of town. I was tired, cranky and just plain bored with everything.

My morning was just another uneventful morning. I finally got up from bed after spending an extra hour just laying there thinking. I could smell Gran's cooking from all the way upstairs. I knew she was making me her famous three course breakfast, it was after all a Stackhouse tradition. By the time I had made it downstairs, our little kitchen table was filled with pancakes, eggs, biscuits and anything else you could name. I walked in and kissed my Gran on the cheek. Her smile was contagious and I found myself feeling better than I had when I had first woken up. "Good morning Gran, how are you this morning?"

"Just wonderful. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and most importantly, today is a very special day. Happy birthday my lovely girl. Are you excited?"

"Of course Gran. Thanks so much for making breakfast, you really didn't have to."

"Nonsense. Now sit down and come eat, you can tell me about your plans for the rest of the evening."

"Oh not much Gran, I'm just going to head to town for a bit. I was hoping to spend the rest of the day with you, I wouldn't want you to get lonely."

"Silly child, you're always worrying about me. I will be fine without you for just one day. Go out and do something spontaneous."

My birthday wasn't a big hit around here and hardly anyone remembered. I had a few friends but they were hard to come by, especially when most of the people here in Bon Temps called me 'crazy Sookie'.

That was another reason why I dreaded living here in Bon Temps. I had always tried to fit in with all the others but it was a failed attempt on most parts. I was crazy because I was telepathic. I had been since the moment I was born. I didn't know how many of us were out there but I had always had this little curse. It was hard enough that I had to deal with the noisy minds of every women and man that passed my way but it was even worse because my telepathy was a known fact around here. It wasn't a big secret when I accidentally answered someone's unspoken thoughts. I didn't have to hear them to know what they were thinking about me, their leers and offhand whispering did enough.

I guess I shouldn't feel too strange anymore though. Ever since vampires had come out of the coffin, it seemed the world was now much more aware of weird things. That wasn't to say people weren't going nuts about it because they were. Vampires had become the new 'it' topic and all you ever heard about was vampire this, vampire that, blah, blah, blah. I mean who cares? Gran had always taught me to never judge a character by its book and that was a rule I planned on living by. Especially since I go through it every single day of my life. I had not yet had a chance to meet any vampires but I hoped that one day I would. It sounded like a pretty exciting prospect to meet something that I had always thought to only exist in the books I read and the movies I saw.

After the vampires appeared, my boss Sam Merlotte came out with a his own secret as well. He was a shifter. Along with the shifters he explained, were the weres who could also turn into animals. It was the most amazing thing I had ever saw, he went from man to a damn collie in a matter of seconds. I had nearly fainted at the sight. I guess I should have known he was something different, his brain waves were different when I tried to read him. He had always been so accepting of my uniqueness and I guess it took one to know one, supernatural wise that is. I was pretty sure I was more human than him, but I wouldn't be surprised if someone categorized me into that group as well.

There wasn't much to look forward to today. When I was done with breakfast, I washed the dishes and went upstairs to get dressed. I had a few errands I wanted to get done and then I wanted to use the rest of the day to soak up some sunshine. I picked out a simple shirt and pair of jeans and headed back down. "Bye Gran, I'll see you in a few. I'm just gonna run to the store and library to pick up a few things."

"Alright Hun, have fun."

I got into my car and drove into town. A few people stopped along the way as I was running my errands to wish me a happy birthday. I was surprised that they had all remembered. It was not something I liked to flaunt around. It was definitely Gran who had been spreading the word. She was always looking out for me in some way or another. She was worried that I rarely went out with friends or went on dates. Actually, the only date I recalled going on was a trip to Merlotte's during high school with JB. He had asked me and I had agreed but nothing ever happened beyond that night.

It wasn't that I was hideous, I was actually pretty good looking. I had what most men liked or wanted in a woman. Blonde hair, blue eyes, curves and ample breasts were my best physical features. The problem with dating humans was the fact that my telepathy made it extra hard. It was uncomfortable for me to know what my date was thinking while we were having dinner or kissing. That said, Bon Temps didn't exactly offer much of a variety in potential dates either. This was my twenty-fifth year of being a virgin and I was pretty sure I'd still be holding that title next year. I wasn't ashamed that I was a virgin, I was no hussy and didn't ever plan to be. But a woman had needs and at twenty five, my hormones were raging with it.

The only time I was seen outdoors was to run to the store for something, the library when I was in need of new reading material, when my natural tan needed work or when I had a shift at Merlotte's. I never hung out with friends, went on shopping sprees or took a vacation. I hated that I made Gran feel that she needed to look out for me. At her age she shouldn't be worrying about anyone else but herself. I was worried that my troubles would burden her as well.

With all the time I had spent thinking, my driving was exceptionally slow. What should have taken me no longer than two hours had me wasting over four. By the time I got home, it was past five in the afternoon and the sun was already setting. This day couldn't get any worse. I cut the engine to my car and got out, carrying the few bags I had with me and balancing the books I borrowed at the same time in my arms. Making it up the stairs onto my porch, I realized that all the lights were off in the house and it way too quiet. Doing a quick mind sweep, I was suddenly bombarded with voices in my head.

_Oh shit, I think that's her at the door._

_I hope this doesn't take too long, I have a hot date to go to._

_Ugh, I can't believe I was forced to come here. I don't even like her._

_I can't wait to see the face on my baby girl, she's going to be so surprised. _

I sighed, another birthday party ruined. I set my things down on the porch and took out my keys to open the door. I walked into a room of complete darkness and then I counted to three in my head. Right on cue, the lights turned on and everyone I knew jumped out of their 'hiding' places.

"SUPRISE!"

I threw on my crazy smile that I used during awkward situations, hoping that it was real enough for everyone so they wouldn't suspect anything. The whole house was decorated with banners, balloons, and streamers. Gran had outdone herself yet again and I loved her for it. Each year she always tried to throw a party for me, no matter how much I refused. It warmed my heart knowing how much Gran wanted to make me happy.

"Thank you so much you guys, I had no idea you had this all planned for me. Wow!"

I mingled with the guests and avoided their thoughts. A lot of them didn't want to be here and honesty, I didn't want them here either. They were putting me in another bad mood with their constant impatience and trying to hurry Gran up with the cake cutting so they could leave. Eventually that time finally came and Sam walked out of the kitchen with Gran holding up a gigantic cake set with twenty six candles, one for each year I had been alive and an extra for good luck. Everyone started singing and I couldn't help the blush that formed on my face, I hated being the center of attention.

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Sookie, Happy Birthday to you!"_

Sam brought the cake up to me and smiled genuinely. "Make a wish cher." I closed my eyes, knowing already what I wanted to wish for and blew out all the candles in one breath. Everyone clapped and whistled. The noise calmed down a bit after that and people got into quiet conversations with each other. Their company made me feel wanted and accepted. I decided that I was going to enjoy it before it ended.

A tapping on my shoulder made me turn around. Jason was standing with a red-head in her arms. "Hey Sis. Happy birthday."

I got up and gave him a hug, "Thanks Jas."

"I'm gonna head out now, I got work tomorrow and my date here wants to head on home. I'll see you later, alright?"

I nodded and they both turned to leave. Jason and I didn't have the relationship we used to have. Ever since he hit his teens, girls were always throwing themselves at him. He had a never ending line waiting for his attentions and he didn't seem one bit bothered by all the women. I knew that Gran was disappointed in him but she would never say that to his face. He never did have the smartest brain but his charm got him far enough. I watched as he left and wondered if that was how my life was going to be. Jason was content with his life and wasn't bothered that this was it for him. It bothered me but I couldn't do much about it. The thought of having to settle down with someone here in Bon Temps was a very unhappy one.

A few hours later, most of the crowd had gone on home. All who were left was Gran, Sam and a few others who were taking advantage of the free food. I went up to Sam and gave him a hug. I knew that without him, Gran wouldn't have been able to get all this done. "Thanks Sam for helping Gran, it was sweet of you."

Sam had a sheepish look on his face, "No problem Sook, you know I'd do anything for you." He leaned down and gave me a lingering kiss on my cheek. With the close contact, I could hear his thoughts more clearly. _God, she smells so damn good. I wish I could hold her in my arms like this forever. I love her, I wish I had the guts to tell her. _I quickly pulled away from Sam. I looked away from him as he went to say goodbye to my Gran before he left. I felt guilty for leading Sam on. I loved him but I wasn't in love with him. He was the sort of man I could see myself settling down with but we had no chemistry together. He was more of a brother to me than someone I would want to kiss.

Slowly one by one, my guests left. I walked them all out the door and closed it behind me once they were out of distance. Gran was nowhere to be seen and I was pretty sure she had gone off to bed. She was probably tired and I didn't have the heart to go disturb her. I looked around the room and it was a complete mess, I would have to wake up early to get it all cleaned up before Gran decided to do it for me. I didn't want her to do any work that I could handle, if it was up to me I'd have her relax at all times but that wasn't an option. Gran was fit for her age and more active and lively than anyone I knew. She might have been old in age but her soul was young and kicking.

I went upstairs to take a shower, the water instantly calming my nerves. It felt wonderful to have a bit of time to myself. When the hot water ran out, I wrapped myself in a towel and went into my room to change into a pair of comfy pajamas. As I was changing, a bright white light shone through the window and startled the crap outta me. I couldn't help myself from being curious and ran down to see what the heck had happened.

Swinging open the front door, I saw my Gran and an old man standing next to her. He was beautiful, almost surreal. His face held a tentative smile.

"Sookie, I would like you to meet your great-grandfather, Niall Brigant."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for leaving you all hanging like this, I promise to make it up with the next chapter hopefully. It will answer some questions as well as ask some new ones. Please read and review, your comments are absolutely loved, they make me super happy and keep me writing. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Falling Apart

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**Rated M for adult themes (Lemons, language and possibly some violence) **

I do not have a beta so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine. If you see something especially bothersome, please feel free to drop me a PM so I can fix it right away.

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who posted a review, it truly made my day. I hope I was able to reply to every single one of them and apologize if I didn't, I am still trying to get used to doing that. Also a thanks to those of you who put this story on alert or into your favorites. I hope this chapter will explain a few things as well as keep you wanting more.

Please read & review, it keeps me going!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Falling Apart<p>

**Sookie's POV**

I stared at the man before me and then looked back at my gran. I was utterly confused. Who was he? My great-grandfather has been long dead, it was clearly impossible for any of this to be true."Gran, what are you talking about? That man isn't my great-grandfather. I don't know who that is at all." A sadness grew over her and I instantly regretted hurting her with my words.

"Come sit down with me," she patted the empty space next to her on the porch swing. Her guilty expression scared me as I sat down next to her. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like whatever she had to tell me. My 'great grandfather' stood next to the swing, his expression serious but his eyes revealed more.

"What is this all about?"

"Child, I am going to tell you a story. A story of my life many years ago. It is something I have not told to anyone, not even your father and will never be able to tell Jason. I have kept it to myself because I did not want others to suffer the consequences of my actions but I am afraid that there is no other way to avoid what will soon happen. What I am about to tell you might seem impossible but I need you to listen. Know that I will always love you Sookie." I nodded as I was unable to speak. Gran looked out into the distance of the night and she began her story.

Her voice was far away, as if she was reliving the moments all over again. "I loved your grandfather very much Sookie and he was the world to me for a long time, he still is. The love I had for him was not one that you read in your romance novels. When I had first met him and agreed to marry him, I did not love him but with time, I eventually grew to. He was a honest and good man to me and to others. We were content with our lives but I was missing something desperately. I could not have children with your grandfather. He was so sad and disappointed in himself that he was unable to give me the one thing I had always wanted. We went about our lives but I was unhappy and your grandfather knew it. That was when I met Fintan Brigant, he is your true grandfather and the biological father of my son."

"Are you saying you..." Gran held up her hand and I quickly shut my mouth.

"The first time I saw him, I instantly fell in love with him. It was like love at first sight, something that I had thought to be impossible. I was young and reckless, I didn't think before I acted. He was so beautiful and I fell under his spell. He was charming and wild, just as I had been. We had an affair, he and I. Fintan had promised me that with a little magic, we would be able to conceive. Together we had two kids, one of them was your father, Corbett and the other was your aunt, Linda. Your grandfather, Earl was not oblivious to the fact that I had become pregnant so suddenly. I had tried to brush it off as a miracle but I knew deep in my heart that he figured out that something had happened. Earl never spoke his suspicions out loud and he cared for my children as if they were his own. After that, I never saw Fintan again. He just disappeared without a trace."

"Magic? I don't understand Gran."

"Your grandfather Fintan as well as your great-grandfather Niall are not exactly human, my child. They are known as Fae. Niall here is a royal prince among his people. They are from a different world from ours. I don't know how else to explain it to you. Just as there are telepaths, shifters and vampires, there are fairies."

I tried to process all of this but my brain was in denial. _My grandfather wasn't my real grandfather? My Gran had cheated on him? The man that she loved was a fairy?_ I was beginning to feel light headed and I no longer felt the comfort as I did before sitting next to my grandmother. She had been the woman that I leaned on, depended on, told everything to and she had kept this from me? _From everyone?_ Suddenly my emotions were whirling out of control. Angry tears fell from my eyes and blurred my vision.

"Sookie, please..."

I got up, pushing away Gran's hand and rushed into the house. I didn't stop to look back as she called my name over and over again. I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door shut. I buried my face into my bed, the tears never seeming to stop. I knew I was being childish, my stubbornness getting in the way of my feelings but I couldn't stomach down the truth. I shouldn't be judging Gran and I felt horrible for doing it right now. She was a good woman and always have been.

A quiet knock on my bedroom door disturbed my thoughts. I wanted to scream, yell, anything to get rid of whoever was there but I didn't have the will to be angry at Gran. Her life had been hard enough with all she had told me and she needed me now more than ever. I was all she had left and the way I was acting was sure to be breaking her heart. "Come in." The door opened slowly, the old hinges making it squeak. Instead of Gran entering, it was Niall who stood at the front of the door. He looked hesitant, like he was out of his element with speaking to crying woman. I probably looked like a huge mess from my tears and I tried my best to look more presentable in front of my great-grandfather. He walked over and sat down next to me on my bed. We stared at each other for a few moments, neither of us knowing how to start.

"I am sorry that this hurts you. If I could take away the pain, I would."

"I will never replace my grandfather with you or with Fintan, I am sorry but I can't look at you the same way that I see him. He had always been there for me and you, you are no one but a stranger to me."

He looked sullen but he nodded his head, "I understand. I do not expect you to replace me with anyone but I do hope that one day you will see that I love you in my own way. I had been watching over you for years. I might not have been there every second but I watched some of the stepping stones of your young life."

I looked at him skeptically, "Like what? If you watched over me and Jason for so long, then why did you never introduce yourself?"

"My son, Fintan had forbid me to come reveal myself to your grandmother, her children and to her grandchildren. He did this to ensure that you would be kept safe from any harm. I would never hurt anyone in your family but I am a very powerful man who has many enemies. It was for the best for both of us to stay absent from it." He had that same look as Gran, his eyes distant as he smiled fondly of something he remembered. "I was there watching in the distance the first time you moved into this home after your parents died, I was there when you first started school after that incident, I watched as you grew from a child to the woman you are now."

Tears threatened to fall all over again at the mention of my parents. "Why now?"

"My son had recently died and now I have the freedom to come visit Adele and yourself. I am afraid that things are going to change now. You are special, Sookie. You have the essential spark that no one else in your family has. You are not only human but part Fae. A hybrid of our kind and a Fae princess in our realm. We need to tell you now because soon you will not only be Sookie Stackhouse but something more. Because it is your 25th birthday, you have now reached the age where you will start transforming so that the Fae part in you will grow stronger."

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be true. I was just a small town girl from Bon Temps. "I'm dreaming. This isn't real."

"I too wish that it wasn't real and just an illusion but I cannot. Once you start to change, your life will only become more dangerous from here on out. I have been looking out for you for a long time Sookie and I have waited decades for the right time to come to you. You will be kept safe."

"If this is truly happening to me and you can keep me safe, why must we take such extreme measures? What are you not telling me?"

Niall sighed, his eyes closing for a brief moment. "What I am about to tell you Sookie is something that will hurt you more than anything. The flash flood that your parents died in was not a coincidence or an accident. It was a plot to get rid of your father, your brother and yourself by enemies of Fintan and I. I won't be able to protect you from everything that comes your way, you must learn to accept that you are no ordinary human."

I didn't want to hear anymore. I shook my head over and over. No, no, no, no. Impossible. "Please...just go..."

"There is so much more to discuss. Your destiny, your marriage, your future all need to be explained to you tonight. I know you are in pain Sookie but this cannot wait."

_My future? My marriage? My destiny? What? _I couldn't take anymore of this. "GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY ROOM. I HATE YOU. I WISH YOU STAYED AWAY FROM ME, FROM MY FAMILY. IT'S ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, YOUR FAULT MY LIFE IS TURNING UPSIDE DOWN. GET OUT!" I didn't care that I was acting on impulse and rashly. I didn't care that I was supposed to be a Southern lady with manners. I didn't even care if he disappeared forever and left me in danger. I just wanted out of this, out of this insanity that was now my world.

I didn't even look up, I kept my face buried in my pillow. All I heard was the door open and close. I got under the covers and the safety of my bed. I tried to sleep but my mind kept going back to what Niall had said to me. I could finally feel the fear beginning to creep in. I was Sookie Stackhouse, daughter of Corbett and Michelle Stackhouse and granddaughter to Adele and Earl Stackhouse. This was not how I wanted my twenty-fifth birthday to turn out. I suddenly regretted my earlier desperation for adventure and wanted more than anything to take it back. It seems that I had gotten my birthday wish after all. I cried myself to the brink of exhaustion that night before I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of Gran's confession and what Niall was able to tell Sookie? Was it wrong of her to react the way she did? Let me know what you think! <strong>

**The next chapter will get to the important stuff about Sookie's 'destiny' and her arranged marriage. Sookie will also be introduced to two different people...who do you think they are? **


	4. Chapter 4: Reaching an Understanding

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**Rated M for adult themes (Lemons, language and possibly some violence) **

I do not have a beta so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine. If you see something especially bothersome, please feel free to drop me a PM so I can fix it right away.

**A/N**: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favorited this story, you guys are awesome beyond words. The last chapter was definitely a lot for Sookie to take in but it seems after a good night's sleep, she was able to calm down a bit. Hope this chapter answers a few more questions and shows the side of Sookie we know and love...the mature side.

Please read & leave a review, it's like the fuel to my engine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Reaching an Understanding<p>

**Sookie's POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache from last night. Groaning, I dragged myself out of bed to take care of my human needs that were screaming at me. When I saw my reflection through the mirror, I was horrified with the way I looked. My hair was a tumbling mess, my eyes were blotchy red and there were dark bags under my eyes. At least I looked just as bad as I felt. I got dressed in the coziest thing I could find in my closet and headed downstairs. It was time to face the music.

I felt horrible for the way I had treated both Gran and Niall. They were just doing what they thought was best for me and I exploded on them. It wasn't fair to them that I acted like a big baby. I felt especially ashamed of myself for having said such cruel things to my great-grandfather. He obviously wasn't to blame for my parents death. The news itself was shocking and I guess I overreacted. If Gran had never met Fintan, they wouldn't have had my father. And if my father didn't exist, then I wouldn't be here today. Deep down, I was grateful but at the same time I was still trying to adjust.

As I suspected, both Niall and Gran were sitting in the kitchen quietly chatting among themselves. I had a feeling that they were waiting for me. I walked in and didn't say a word, I went straight to the coffee that had already been made. After two cups of coffee in my system and ignoring my company, I poured myself another and sat down on the spare chair across the table from both of them. I didn't look them in the eye, I didn't have the confidence in me for that. I just stared down at my cup and mindlessly tapped my fingers on the handle. Breaking the silence, I decided to man up. "Gran I'm sorry with the way I acted yesterday, it was wrong of me. And I'm sorry Niall for kicking you out of my room like that, you were trying to make me feel better and I acted rudely. I shouldn't have blamed you for all those things, it was irrational of me. I hope you can both forgive me for my actions, I am going to try to let you finish explaining before I act like that again."

They both gave me an encouraging smile and I visibly relaxed. "I want to ask about what you said about my arranged marriage? That was a huge bomb you dropped on me yesterday and I need to understand what that is all about before we move on with anything else."

Niall nodded at me. "Adele had a dream many years ago about your future. It was a premonition of sorts that was given to her by the oracle of Fae. This dream told us that your destiny lies along the lines of a vampire. A prophecy had foretold of a young woman who would one day unite the darkness of the night walkers with the light of the Fae people. We think that you are the key to this union. I have taken precautions as to how to make this work. A peace among our two kind could lead to many possibilities. I know that I am asking a lot of you my great-granddaughter but I am begging you to consider this before you make a decision. I know that your telepathy prevents you from being together with any human man but a vampire will be different. I am certain that you will not be able to hear the thoughts of the undead. I am not asking for your answer right away but it would do us both good if you are willing to accept all of this."

I knew that Gran would never let me come to harm, if she trusted Niall than I could too. The idea of getting married to a man I did not know at all went against everything I believed in. I was an independent woman and I wanted to keep it that way. But Niall brought up an excellent point that made me reconsider. I wasn't going to end up with a normal man, that's for sure. It was out of the question. I knew that vampires couldn't have children and that suit me just fine as well. Though I wanted kids and the whole nine yards, it would be impossible for me. I didn't want my son or daughter to inherit my curse and the chances of that was high. On the other hand, vampires were a huge mystery to me. It worried me that I had no knowledge of who or what kind of man my husband might be. Most of the things I did know about them were probably all a propaganda and couldn't be relied on.

So much rested on my decision. Not only was Niall counting on me but so were the many people that existed in the Fae realm. I was afraid that I would let everyone down. Perhaps I should give it a chance? Maybe this man wouldn't be so bad? An inner debate raged in me. Yes, no, yes, no?

"I will give it a try but I am not guaranteeing anything. I know that it is my destiny as you have put it, but if I do not like this man I will not marry him. I will not be tied down to someone I do not love or will ever love. If by any chance he turns out to be someone that I can see myself spending a life with, then I will consider it. I want to try for you and for the Fae people, they are my family too now it seems."

Both Niall and Gran's face lit up as I told them this, a satisfied smile on their faces. "I am proud of you Sookie. I know how hard this must seem to you but I am glad that you are willing to take a chance. You are truly fit for the name of Brigant."

I blushed at my great-grandfather's praises. Everything was happening so fast and it was scaring the shit out of me. Although I wanted to help him, I was also doing it for selfish reasons. Even though I loved having my freedom and being my own person, I desperately wanted someone to love me as much as I could love them. I had the love of Gran and even Jason but it was different from the love I craved. Call it a cliché but I didn't care. All my life, I had been isolated while all the other people I had gone to High School with grew up and got married. I envied that life and I wanted it. I wanted the happy ending everyone seemed to have, though their life wasn't perfect. I was crossing my fingers and praying to God that perhaps I would finally catch my break and have someone to myself for once.

"When do I get to meet this man you chose for me?"

He chuckled at my eagerness, "Soon child, you will learn of his name and meet him soon. Before we come to that, we must talk about the Fae changes you will soon experience. You will need to begin training and preparing for it."

"What will happen to me?"

"It is not a painful process thought it may take time for your body to adjust. The magic will just begin to awaken in your body. You will go through both physical changes as well as some mental changes with your telepathy. You will gain access to Fae magic that you were not able to before. It is not known what you will develop yet, each Fae usually possess different skills. We will just have to wait and see what is your specialty. I have high hopes for you. It will all be confusing at first but I along with a few others will help guide you in the right direction so that eventually you will be able to channel that power for your own use."

"Who else knows about what is happening to me?" The thought of the whole town finding out made me feel uneasy. I was already known as Crazy Sookie, I didn't want to throw Fae Hybrid and soon to be Vampire wife in as well.

"It is of utmost importance that you keep this information hidden to everyone. No one must know of what you are, not even your brother. It would be safer for you this way. If word gets out of your existence, you will be coveted by many different Supes. I will be introducing you to only two others who will know of what is happening."

A sudden popping noise came from the living room. Niall ushered me off my seat and led me into the living room with Gran following behind us. Both of them didn't seemed to be fazed at all that there was a strange blonde woman standing in the middle of our house. Quite frankly, it was a bit creepy. "Ah there you are. Sookie, I would like you to meet someone. This is your cousin, Claudine Crane."

I stared at the woman in front of me. There were no other words to describe her other than she was utterly stunning. Her blonde hair was longer and lighter than mine. She was at least a couple of inches taller than me too. Her figure was perfect and she was dressed impeccably. It seemed that the Fae genes made their kind especially beautiful. I had never met this woman before but she felt familiar somehow. Her smile was warm and inviting. "I didn't know I had a cousin. It's nice to meet you Claudine."

"She is not your only cousin. She also has a brother and sister named Claude and Claudette, they are your cousins as well. I have chosen Claudine here to protect you and teach you as you grow. I must go now but I want you to spend some time with each other, she will be around for a while."

I didn't have much relatives that were still living and hearing that I had not one but three cousins made me positively giddy. Family has always meant a lot to me and I was looking forward to this new development. The more I thought about it, the more I was beginning to like experiencing this new change. I had always been the odd one out in town, this couldn't possibly make it any worse right? I walked over to my great-grandfather and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "I'll see you soon, won't I?"

He smiled, his eyes lighting up. He looked so happy and I was glad that I was the cause of it. "Of course my dear. I will be back at dusk. Enjoy your evening." He turned around to my grandmother who had been observing the whole thing from the door and nodded at her, "Adele." With just that, he was gone with a pop. I would need to get used to that soon.

After Niall popped away, Claudine and I left Gran to herself and we both decided to go sunbathing. It has been a while since I've had some quality girl time. During the time we spent together, I found out that she was one of the three in a family of triplets. She was pretty powerful for a Fae and she showed me neat tricks with what she could do. With all the magic she was demonstrating to me, the fact that I was Fae really sunk in. I found myself easing into her presence and her company. I had a feeling we were going to best of friends soon. Her personality was carefree and she liked to tease me, I hadn't felt so happy and comfortable in so long.

The biggest shocker she revealed to me though was that she was apparently given the job of being my fairy 'godmother'. She informed me that she was going to be watching me closely from now on to ensure that I was well protected. It was quite surprising to find out that I had my own godmother and I felt like a princess from one of my favorite Disney movies. It was silly but at the same time, it made the whole situation a little less serious.

We had already set up a few dates where Claudine promised to take me shopping so that we could spend some real time with each other. She also said that I would be seeing more of her, especially during the mornings. I had to start my training and it was serious business. I was looking forward to having someone to share my thoughts with.

Before I realized, so much time had passed and the sun had begun to set. We gathered our stuff and headed inside. Gran was in the kitchen cooking and I went to help her out.

"Claudine dear, are you staying for dinner?"

"Sorry Gran but I have to get going. It's getting dark out and Niall will be showing up soon."

I looked at Claudine puzzlingly, "Aren't you going to join us when he gets here? What's the big hurry?"

She giggled, "Niall is bringing along another guest for you to meet and I don't think it would be wise of me to stay. Things could get messy if I do. I'll see you tomorrow cousin, bright and early." She came up to me and pulled me into a big hug. I noticed that the fairy were very touchy feely, another thing I had to get used to. Claudine popped away, leaving me alone in the living room. I walked back into the kitchen, Gran had already set up the table and the food was ready to be eaten.

"Did you have a good time today? It seems you and Claudine are getting along just fine."

"Oh, she's so much fun Gran. We've already got a few plans to spend a few more days together. I'm really enjoying having someone around to keep me company."

"That's good, I'm so happy for you. How are you holding up? I'm pretty sure everything is a lot to take in."

"It is Gran and I'm trying my best to ingest it all. So far, it hasn't been so bad. I know that by you telling me, it's better and safer for me. It's an experience that I'm willing to take a chance on."

"All I want is the best for you Sookie and I hope that I am not making a mistake by telling you to embrace your true nature." She squeezed my hand, bringing me the comfort I needed.

We ate the rest of dinner in a comfortable silence. I had a lot on my mind and I was still thinking things over. When we were done, I washed the dishes while Gran did the drying. Just as I was about to finish the last of it, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it."

I put down the wet dish back into the sink and headed to the living room. I opened the door and Niall was standing next a young man. He looked human enough yet there was something glowing about him. I studied both of them carefully. _Who was he?_

"Sookie, I'd like you to meet Godric. Please invite him in."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, Dun...another cliffy. What will happen now that Sookie has accepted everything? How do you think she will react with meeting her first vampire? What is Godric doing here and how will he play a role in all of this? Please take the time and let me know what you're thinking. Reviews are my addiction and I'm in need of my daily dose ;) <strong>

**Next chapter will be more on Godric. Sookie will be taking a crash course on vampire 101 and learn a few new things. **


	5. Chapter 5: The First Vampire

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**Rated M for adult themes (Lemons, language and possibly some violence) **

**A/N**: The response I got for the last chapter was amazing, much love to everyone for spoiling me with reviews. I was a bit hesitant at first in choosing to add Godric (from True Blood) into my story but he was the best choice out of all the vampires I could choose from. I hope that it doesn't bother anyone that I decided to make Eric's maker Godric instead of Appius.

I also wanted everyone to know that updates will be a bit slow for about a month or two, I have exams and RL issues I need to take care of first. Instead of making updates every other day like I do now, I will probably only be able to post two or three chapters per week. I apologize to everyone for this and hope that I am not losing any readers as a result of it. I do not plan on abandoning my story. I already have the whole thing outlined and it is looking to be more than thirty chapters long and pretty plot heavy. I have high expectations for myself with this fic and want to make it my main focus when I have time to myself again. Thank you for understanding (:

**Please Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The First Vampire<p>

**Sookie's POV**

Niall's voice snapped me back into reality and I quickly recovered. "Oh, please come in. It's a pleasure to meet you." They both stepped over the threshold and entered into the living room. Gran was already sitting on the old couch waiting for our new guest. I guess I was the only one who didn't have a clue about what was happening. We all took a seat. The man named Godric was observing me from the armchair he was sitting on and his intent gaze made me blush. I adverted my staring eyes away from him and looked to Niall instead.

"Do you notice anything different about Godric, Sookie?"

"I can't hear him, he's completely silent to me. He seems to glow too."

"That is correct, he is not human at all. Godric here is a very old vampire."

I gasped. For once, I didn't feel embarrassed for staring at him. He chuckled as he watched me examine him from head to toe. He was absolutely fascinating, nothing like I'd expected. Though Niall said he was supposed to be ancient, he didn't look that way. He looked like a young man, almost a teenage boy. His arms and neck were covered in tattoos that looked like relic symbols. He was extremely handsome, his features were defined by the paleness of his complexion. The thing I liked most about him though was the utter silence of his mind. It was a breath of relief to bask in the silence, I didn't have to put up my shields around him. "Umm..do you think I could...ummm...see your...fangs?" My voice was hardly a whisper, another blush formulating.

"You do not have to be shy around me Ms. Stackhouse. I am not of any harm to you or to your family." I looked up to see his fangs click down, they were beautiful. White and sharp.

"Omigosh they're so cool." I put my hands over my mouth to stop myself from saying anything else stupid. _Get a hold of yourself Sookie. _Everyone began laughing and soon I joined in. Wow. A real live vampire in my living room.

"Godric here has been a long time acquittance of mine and I trust him enough to ensure your safety with him. He is to be your protector when I am not available. He is also to become your teacher. He will be helping you learn how to harness the energy and power you will soon have to adapt to. Lastly, he is your guide among the vampire community."

"But I thought you didn't want others to know of me?"

"Right now that is the case but eventually you will have to show yourself to the Supe world. You will learn to gain their respect. With Godric's guidance, it should not be hard for them to easily learn that you are not a human they can just take."

"Ms. Stackhouse, you have nothing to worry about. I am one of the oldest vampires in North America and I am very well connected."

"Thank you Godric, I guess that is good to hear."

Now I had two protectors who would be risking their lives for mine. I felt guilty that I was going to be such a nuisance for them. If I had any doubts that I would be in any danger, most of those worries had disappeared. Niall was really making sure that I had guards at all time. I just hoped that Gran wouldn't be thrown into this mess and get hurt.

"I want Godric to try something on you, to test a theory. Vampires have a power of sorts that allow them to influence humans with something called glamour. Once you are glamoured, a vampire can control you in anyway they want. I think that you might be immune to this skill. It would be smart of us to try it out with a vampire we can trust rather than let you discover the answer unexpectedly."

The thought of having any vampire control me was a terrifying prospect. "Ok, I'm ready. What do you need me to do?"

"I want you to stare into my eyes. I am going to attempt to glamour you. All you need to do is stay still and let me do all the work."

I nodded and focused my attention on Godric. "Sookie, you will stand up and go to the kitchen." My eyes stared deep into his and I instantly felt like I couldn't look away. I had a sudden impulse to move my muscles and follow Godric's directions but I resisted the urge. I could feel a slight pulling inside my mind, trying to gain access into my shields. The feeling continued for a few more seconds and then Godric released me from his stare.

Niall clapped his hands and exclaimed excitedly, "Wonderful, just wonderful. I am pretty sure Godric has never failed in glamouring anyone until now."

"Yes, you are truly a puzzle Ms. Stackhouse. I have no doubt that you will become quite a powerful being one day."

"Today we will start your first lesson. Adele and I will take a walk outside for a bit so that you two can carry on uninterrupted."

"I'll see you later Sookie dear, be good."

I blushed and nodded. I waved to them as they both got up and went outside. Godric was busy studying me. "Well Ms. Stackhouse, your great-grandfather has asked me to teach you a few things about vampires for future reference. I will make it short, you have a busy day ahead of you."

"Please call me Sookie. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sookie it is then. What would you like to know?"

"I was hoping to hear more about you? How old are you really?"

"Ah excellent question. Time is irrelevant to our kind and most of us do not remember how old we really are. I myself am over two thousand years old." My eyes grew wide as he told me this. Two thousand years old...holy crap he was probably older than dirt. "I was turned sometime during the first century B.C."

"You must have seen so much in your lifetime. So much history and world changing events."

"Yes I guess that is true. I have been around for a long time and have seen many things happen. I was around when the Roman and Greek empires were built, I was there when the New world was discovered, I was there during the destruction of World War I and II." He pointed to some of the tattoos on his arm. "These are from the rituals of a long-dead tribe." They were so decorative and beautiful, I was sure each had a special meaning behind them.

"Gran is going to love you, you know? You're like a walking textbook and she loves history."

He chuckled, "Then I will take it upon myself to tell your grandmother a few stories when she isn't busy. Now, I will keep the lesson simple. Why don't you tell me some things you know about vampires. Whether they are myths or fact, I will clarify for you."

I thought about all the things I had read about vampires in some of the fictional books I had borrowed from the library. "Well, I know you guys drink blood and don't eat food. You burn in the sun. Wooden stakes kill you. Ummm, you're allergic to garlic and holy water is dangerous? You sleep in coffins. Maybe some of you sparkle?"

He laughed, "The first three are correct. The others are all but silly rumors started by humans over the years. We drink blood, human blood being the most strong and potent for us. Now that the Japanese has invented synthetic blood, we can live on that alone. We do not eat human food but it does not bother us, garlic is not harmful though the smell is repelling. We cannot walk in the sun, it will make us burn and eventually it can kill us. The older the vampire, the faster we will burn. During the day, we are in a deep sleep and it is almost impossible to wake us. Wooden stakes are one of the few weapons that can kill us quickly if used correctly. Fire and silver can also be used against us. Holy water is another myth, it is the same as water and does nothing. We sleep wherever there is an light tight space. That can include coffins but is not limited to just that. I have rested under dirt, rooms without windows, holes in the ground. Today's technology make things more accessible of course. Where did you get that vampires sparkle? I have never heard of such a ridiculous thing."

I giggled, of course someone as old as Godric wasn't familiar with today's popular literature. "Oh never mind."

"Do you have any other questions?"

I thought about it for a few seconds and figured out the most important thing that had been bugging me all night, "How do you become a vampire? I mean will I turn into one if I just get bitten?"

"I thought you might ask that eventually. No, you cannot turn into a vampire with just one bite. In order for one to be turned, they would have to be completely drained of their own blood and be fed a vampire's blood. After that, it will take three days for them to rise as a vampire."

I silently let out a sigh of relief. That got rid of the silly worries that were making me nervous around Godric. Then another curious thought hit me. "Have you ever made any vampires?"

"Yes, a few over the course of many centuries. They have all gone off to explore the world on their own. However, I am very close to one of my children. Perhaps I will introduce him to you in the near future."

I smiled, "That would be interesting. I look forward to that."

"I think I hear your grandmother and Niall arriving at the door." On cue, the doorknob turned and Niall and Gran entered through the door.

"I forgot to mention, vampires are known for their extreme strength, speed and hearing. Our senses are much more enhanced compared to humans so it is near impossible to hide from us. We are natural predators." Godric's fangs clicked down and I shivered unintentionally. His fangs made it hard to forget that he was in fact a dangerous creature. "I must get going, dawn is approaching and I must get to safety. It's been a pleasure Sookie."

"Do you have somewhere to go, like a sleeping place?"

"Yes, I have arranged accommodations before arriving. Thank you for your concern. Goodnight." Before I could blink, he was gone in a blur.

"What do you think of Godric, Sookie?"

"He's really interesting Niall, there is so much I learned about vampires that I didn't know before."

"Good, I am glad he hasn't scared you off. There is many more vampires you will have to meet in the future. I must leave as well, there is more business to take care of. Goodnight my child, Goodnight Adele." _Pop! _

"I'm heading off to bed, it's been one heck of a day. Your old Gran here needs her rest."

"Of course Gran. I'll see you in the morning." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and hug. We both walked upstairs to our separate rooms. I stripped of my clothing and threw on my pajamas. Instead of taking a shower, I was too drained to do anything else for the night. I plopped down on my bed and got underneath the softness of the covers.

Today had been just as crazy as yesterday. First I found out that I'm a Fae princess who had a destiny waiting to be fulfilled. I was going to meet my vampire husband soon and marry him. Next, I found out that I'm related to not one but four faeries. I have a fairy godmother and a vampire over two thousand years old looking after me. Soon, I was going to have powers and magic that I didn't even know existed until two days ago. _What was next?_

* * *

><p><strong>Now that Godric is in the picture, Eric is soon to follow. What do you think is in store for our little Sookie? Let me know what you think so far. I love hearing your suggestions, ideas and comments! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Growing Perception

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

I do not have a beta so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine. If you see something especially bothersome, please feel free to drop me a PM so I can fix it right away.

**Rated M for adult themes (Lemons, language and possibly some violence) **

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone for their immense support, your kind words made me smile. Each and every single alert, favorite and review is appreciated.

**Please Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Growing Perception<p>

**Sookie's POV**

Someone's finger was poking my side as I slept, I tossed and turned away from the offending hand. I mumbled a quick "Go away" and buried my face back into my pillow. I needed some serious sleep. I was about to go right back to dreamland but then the smell of coffee hit my nose and I was really tempted to wake up. Whoever was trying to get my attention was definitely using the right tactics. The coffee smelt wonderful and I wanted it.

Groaning, I threw the covers away from my body and sat up. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and blinked a few times to adjust my eyes. Standing at the corner of my room was Claudine with a cup of heaven and a plate that held a few pieces of toast. "I'll be right with you. Give me 10 minutes." I sighed and went to the bathroom to take care of my morning needs and to get changed. I put on a pair of yoga pants and a loose t-shirt. Claudine handed me the cup of coffee that I gladly accepted, drinking it down in a matter of seconds.

"Gran told me how much you needed that before you could be functional in the morning. I put a little something extra in there so you don't run out of steam for today."

"Magic?" She winked, not bothering to answer the obvious as I followed her downstairs. I looked around the kitchen and then the living room. "Where's Gran?"

"Oh, she told me to tell you that she'll be spending the day with her friends down at the Church." Munching on the last piece of toast, I put the dish in the sink. Claudine waited for me patiently, a pleasant smile on her face. She looked excited and bouncy. I envied her energetic appearance. I was definitely not made to be a morning person. It was only a little after eight, that gave me around only five hours of sleep total. "Today we're going to focus on expanding your telepathy. It is the one ability that you're used to and I'm going to try to help you find if you can make it stronger. Ready?"

The idea of being able to have complete control of my telepathy was something I looked forward to. My shields kept up pretty well already but I knew that if I worked at it with Claudine's help, they'll never slip again by accident. "What do you want me to do?"

"Our first goal is to see if you can read me. Faes are not particularly easy to read and our brainwaves are similar to those of Weres but messier. Eventually we will move onto reading weres and possibly vampires. Try concentrating on my thoughts and read what I am thinking right now."

_Alright, I can do this. This is gonna be easy. _After a quick mental pep talk with myself, I was ready to start. We were both sitting on the steps of the porch in the bright sun. Claudine was facing me and I towards her. I took her hand into mine and closed my eyes to gain extra focus. She was right of course, her mind was blurry like a shifter or Were but hers were more clamped shut. I frowned as I struggled to tap into her mind. I tried to break her barriers to get into her thoughts but her mental shields were extremely strong. After several failed attempts, I got really agitated. I let go of her hand and stood up. I started pacing back and forth, a headache beginning to form. I found it ironic that I was annoyed that I couldn't read Claudine's thoughts when I was usually complaining about hearing too many of them.

"Come sit down next to me cousin. Try again." I complied and sat back down. The Stackhouse women were not failures and we never give up. I closed my eyes and really tried to rummage through her brain. She was still blocking my attempts. Each time I got close to getting through, the doors in her mind would lock away the entrance tightly from my reach. "Take those doors and open them one by one. Unlock each slowly, take your time and really feel what you are doing. Pretend that you are physically there. If you concentrate hard enough, you can pick through them." I did as I was told. It was as if I was taking a tour inside her mind. After several minutes of utter concentration, I was able to pass one wall but there were several others my mind had to physically push away. One by one, the fuzziness of her thoughts began to disappear. With each falling wall of her shields, they got clearer and clearer.

_She's extremely strong for a part Fae, I can feel her poking around in my mind. I know she can do it. Niall will be so proud when I tell him how strong she is already even without firsthand training. _

I gasped as her thoughts came rushing through, images and words just pouring in. I jumped up and did a little victory dance while Claudine joined in. We were laughing and giggling like schoolgirls. She pulled me into a tight hug and we were both glowing with triumph. "That was great Sookie, you did amazing. You're a quick learner and I have no doubt that you will have even more access to your telepathy. Are you ready to try it again?"

For the next few hours, that was all we did. Each time it got easier and I got more confident with my ability to read Claudine. Soon I was able to read her without any contact either. When I seem to have mastered that, she gave me a new task to try out. She started popping in and out of the house, into different rooms and different parts of the back of the house as well as further down the road. Sometimes she would go far and sometimes closer. She wanted me to locate her by sensing brainwaves using my telepathy at long distances. Soon, I was able to pinpoint where she was every single time with no mistakes.

I collapsed exhausted on the couch at around four in the afternoon wanting nothing more than to take a steamy bath. Gran came walking into the living room, with a plate of her fresh baked cookies, a jug full of her homemade sweet ice tea and three glasses. She set them down on the table. "You look exhausted dear, why don't you relax for a bit and I'll go set you a bath."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you." I loved how she knew exactly what I wanted during times like these. I chatted with Claudine and Gran for a bit, we each took turns sharing silly stories. We ended up wasting the hours away pretty quickly. Gran was telling Claudine a story about Jason when he was younger, there were tears in both their eyes from laughing too hard. I glanced out the window to find that it was already dark out.

Claudine must have realized this as well and stood to leave. "I should go, Godric will be here soon and I don't want to interfere. I'll see you later. Remember, tomorrow's a no work and just play day. Bye Sookie. Have a nice evening Adele." She blew us a kiss and waved. _Pop!_

Gran took our empty cups and dishes into the kitchen while I lounged on the couch. There was a knock at the door and I got up to get it. Trying out my improved telepathy, I quickly knew that whoever was at the door was a vampire.

"Hi Godr..." Except whoever was at the door wasn't Godric at all. Replaced was an older man with dark hair. He was quite handsome in a old movie kind of way. He also had the same pale complexion as Godric. I guess once you meet one vampire, all of the others seem to gather around as well."Uhh, can I help you?"

"Are you Sookie Stackhouse?" I nodded. "My name is William but please call me Bill. I just moved in across the cemetery from you."

"Oh you mean the old Compton home? Are you by any chance related?"

"Yes actually. I am William Compton. You see the last owner of the house, Jessie Compton, had just recently past away. I decided to move back to my hometown and rediscover my roots."

"I didn't know he had any living, well unliving relatives left. You're a vampire aren't you?"

He looked bewildered for a second and then composed himself. "Yes. How did you know?" I blushed, I shouldn't have let that slip out. I just smiled at the vampire, he seemed nice enough and had impeccable manners but there was something offsetting about him too. How did he know my name? He had an old Southern charm about him but it lacked any real emotion. He seemed to be very collected and the way he talked made him look like he'd practiced his words. Thank goodness Gran decided to walk back into the living room, saving me from having to answer his question. She saw Bill standing at the door and looked at me. "Well dear, aren't you going to introduce me to this young gentlemen?"

"Gran, this is Bill Compton. He just moved into the old house across the cemetery. Mr. Compton, this is my grandmother Adele Stackhouse."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. You have a lovely home Mrs. Stackhouse. Do you think I could come in and perhaps spend a little time with you two? Since I am new in town, I'd appreciate meeting some people and finding out a few things about Bon Temps."

"Please call me Adele. Oh of course, we would be delighted to have some company. Please come -"

I had my hand on the door and quickly interrupted Gran before she could finish her sentence. "It was nice to meet you but we're expecting someone soon and it is getting late. Maybe some other time?"

Apparently that wasn't what Bill wanted to hear. He put his hand on the door to stop me from slamming it shut. His eyes met mine and I felt that familiar tingle in the back of my mind. "You will invite me in now Sookie." _That bastard!_ He was attempting to glamour me. I couldn't be more thankful right now for being immune to it. I was stuck between feeling the need to panic and the need to slap him across his face.

I didn't know how to respond. I opened my mouth to say something when Godric appeared out of nowhere on the front steps. He didn't look happy. His eyes were cast on Bill and he was staring daggers at him. Bill in return visibly tensed up. _I wonder what was up? _Bill bowed deeply towards Godric and the gesture was clearly one of huge respect. "Mr. Compton. What a surprise to see you here."

"Godric. I was just greeting my new neighbors. I hope I was not intruding, I'll just be on my way. Good evening Adele, Sookie. It has been a pleasure." He took one last glance at me before turning away.

How odd. We watched Bill disappear off into the distance. Godric walked in and looked at both Gran and I. "It would be unsafe for you to invite other vampires into this house. No matter how friendly one might act, I suggest that you take extreme caution. I do not trust Bill Compton or his motives."

I shivered at the thought. Gran had trusted this Bill character almost immediately and she was usually good at figuring people out. If we could be so easily fooled by such simple appearances, I had a feeling we were inviting trouble to our door. If he wasn't the worst of them, what else was out there? Bill Compton was probably the least of my worries. I was afraid to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh, here comes more problems. Instead of one blonde viking vampire at the door, we get boring Compton. Why the heck is Bill in Bon Temps looking for Sookie? What is Godric and Niall going to do to ensure that he doesn't do anything that could be a potential threat to Sookie? Let me know what you think!<br>**

**Next chapter will be Sookie and Claudine's stress free fun day together. But knowing our Sookie, she's bound to find herself in some sort of unwanted excitement ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Endowment

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

I do not have a beta so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine. If you see something especially bothersome, please feel free to drop me a PM so I can fix it right away.

**Rated M for adult themes (Lemons, language and possibly some violence) **

**A/N**: First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who left a review or alerted/favorited this story, it always means so much to me when that happens. I was a bit sad though, I didn't get much response for the last chapter and I was wondering why that might be? Was it because Bill decided to show up or was I just having one of those bad days? I hope that this new chapter will bring in a few more comments than the last one.

On a second note, I am so so sorry for making such a late update and keeping you guys hanging. I had such a hard time writing out my ideas even though I knew exactly what I wanted to do with the chapter. The words just wouldn't come to me no matter how much I tried. After much procrastinating and staring at a blank word document, I was finally able to produce something readable. It's a bit short but still important. I know I promised Sookie and Claudine's day out but I decided to add this scene in before that. Enjoy (:

**Please Read & Review, it keeps me motivated!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Endowment<p>

**Sookie's POV**

I was still staring open mouthed at the manila folder Niall had handed to me. I had been in this same position for the past ten minutes. Gran would have said that I was catching flies, I would have agreed. There were an insane amount of documents with endless digits of numbers that indicated the worth of each and every single investment my great-grandfather had bothered putting his money into. It seemed Niall owned more than a fair share of property, businesses and stocks. Whatever you could name, he had tucked away somewhere. On the very top of the pile was a paper that stated clearly at the left corner of the page in bold letters that all of this now belonged to the sole owner of Ms. Sookie Stackhouse. To say that I was rendered speechless was an understatement, I was going through momentary shock.

Never in my whole lifetime had I ever seen so much money. No one in all of Bon Temps had their hands on this kind of wealth. It was guaranteed mine as long as I simply signed on the dotted line with the pen that was set next to me. Niall was giving me most of what was his so that money would no longer be a problem for me or Gran. He said that I would be able to put it to better use, money was of no importance to him. I could already imagine what I could accomplish with this crazy amount of money. Gran would finally be able to get those much needed repairs on the house that we were never able to afford. I would be able to take care of her without having to worry when my tips at Merlotte's weren't what I needed to get by with. Buying groceries and necessities would no longer be a problem either. We would be more than well off. I had been dreaming of a new car and maybe even a new driveway. Even after all that, I was pretty sure there would still be a large portion of those funds left over. The possibilities were limitless and the temptation was eating me away.

I grew up with very little but enough to get by with and that never bothered me before. I was used to the lifestyle Gran had given me and I never complained. I was grateful for my childhood and for what Gran could provide for us. She did her best and she did a damn good job at it. Material could never replace the love I received from Gran and my family. Now I was holding the key to getting rid of all of our financial worries and I wasn't sure if I could accept it or not. I was my own woman and I certainly didn't need someone to take care of me. Gran had always taught me to be independent and the idea of having someone provide for me made me frown. I wasn't ungrateful but at the same time, the idea of Niall assuming that I needed his money was insulting.

I looked up at the three staring pair of eyes that were focused on me. Gran, Claudine and Niall were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me to say something. I had gone off into my own little world with my thoughts that I had completely forgotten that they were there. I closed the folder and slid it across the table back to Niall.

"Thank you for your kindness and generosity but I don't think I can accept this. I won't be a kept woman, I can support Gran and myself just fine."

"Sookie Stackhouse!" Gran got up from the table, the chair scrapping against the floor. Her face was one of anger and sternness. "I did not raise you to be rude and insensible. Apologize to Niall at once. He is doing nothing but helping both you and I. We both know what this money could do for you. I know you are prideful but you are being unreasonable. You cannot expect to be a barmaid forever."

I immediately felt ashamed at myself for letting my stubbornness get in the way. I was disappointing Gran and being childish. Niall was trying to help and I pushed him away again. I had a tendency to do that lately. I had a long way to go before I fully matured, I was glad Gran was here to guide me. I turned to Niall and gave him my most apologetic face. "Gah, please forgive me Niall. I don't know why I always react so poorly around you. It means so much to me that you're willing to give up so much for me. Thank you for everything."

"You have nothing to be apologetic for. I understand that such news is a lot to comprehend in so little time. I am glad that you accept my offer, it is one that I am happy to make. Your focus should be on your training and on your future. I think that you deserve far more than what you have right now. It is best if you resign from your employment with your shifter boss in order to concentrate on the task at hand."

"I think that would work best, I don't want Sam to get involved in my mess either. Perhaps it is time for me to move on."

Leaving Sam on his own at the bar was unsettling. It wasn't that I thought he was incapable on his own, it was just that I was so used to him depending on me. Merlotte's was my safe place, it was something that had fit into my life and stayed the same for almost two decades. If I quit now, it was just another piece of evidence telling me that my whole life wasn't as it used to be. That piece of information scared me. I knew that it was necessary but it was hard nonetheless.

"I am proud of you Sookie, you are doing very well in adjusting to this new life." Niall handed over the folder to me once again and this time, I signed it without hesitation. "I will have these sent to a lawyer I trust, Mr. Cataliades. I will have him contact you as soon as things are settled. He will help you with the managing of my assets."

After things were figured out and all documents were signed, I left Niall and Gran to chat in the living room. Claudine pulled me upstairs to get me ready. We were still going to have our girl's day out and I wasn't going to let anything spoil that for me. We were both dressed to impress when we headed downstairs. She wore a colorful halter top, tight skinny jeans and bright red heels that were at least three inches tall. She had picked out for me something less flashy but still pretty. The weather was warm out so I was wearing a white sundress with red poppies scattered all over and a pair of white flats. I wasn't used to wearing heels and opted to go with something less painful. Gran and Niall complimented both of us and wished us a good time.

I decided to make a trip to Merlotte's before heading down to the Shreveport strip mall. Claudine wanted to tag along even though I had told her I would be fine on my own. I had called Sam ahead of time to let him know that I was coming in to talk to him. I was a nervous wreck and I had no idea how I was going to handle things. I really hoped that he would understand and let me go without a fight, I wouldn't be able to refuse him if he did. The ride there was a quick one, especially in Claudine's new convertible that she had purchased recently.

We both got out and headed towards the employee entrance. I found Sam at his desk, his face buried deep into his work. I cleared my throat to catch his attention. His eyes met mine and then slowly made their way towards Claudine. It didn't take a mastermind to figure out that he clearly liked what he saw.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey there cher. Who's your friend?"

"Sam, this is my cousin Claudine. Claudine this is my best friend and boss, Sam Merlotte." They shook hands, both of them holding onto each others hand longer than necessary. I had to bite my lips to hold back a giggle that threatened to escape. Sam was staring at Claudine as if she was water in a desert. I couldn't blame him, she looked hot in her outfit. He was practically drooling and it was a funny sight.

"What can I do for you Sookie?" I was glad he didn't question my relation to Claudine. I wouldn't have known how to explain to him my whole Fae background without causing a commotion.

I motioned for him to take a seat as I sat down myself across from him. "I am handing in my notice Sam. I hate to have to do this but with a bit of consideration, I finally decided that I would like to try out my other options. Gran had encouraged me and I think she's right. I think it's time for me to grow up and learn what is out there."

"This is so sudden. Is everything alright?"

I smiled at his concern, "Yes, everything is fine Sam. Nothing for you to worry about. Claudine here has been helping me out with a few things and I am taking her up on her offer to explore a bit. I'm really sorry for the short notice, I'll be more than happy to take a few shifts until you find a replacement. If you ever need me to help out, I'm your girl."

"I just wanted to make sure everything with you and Adele are going well, I know how much you need this job sometimes. You're one of my best workers and you'll always have a place here at Merlotte's, don't worry about it. I am glad that you are going to try out something new, I never imagined you to stick around in my old bar for long anyways. You have bigger and better opportunities out there for you."

I got up to pull Sam into a tight hug. I was beginning to tear up and I had to control them from pouring down, this felt like good-bye even though it really wasn't. I was closing yet another chapter of my old life in order to make room for my new one. I felt like an emotional roller coaster these days. I hated having to lie to Sam, he deserved better than that but I knew that it was too dangerous to do so. He had already done such a good job avoiding the drama of the supernatural world. If I told him the truth, I was sure Sam would disapprove.

"I'll be back to visit in a few days to let the other girls know that I'm leaving. Thanks so much Sam for being okay with all of this."

"Of course Sookie, you know I will support you 100% along the way."

With a few last words, Claudine and I walked out of Sam's office. We got back into the car and she drove down the road out of Bon Temps. I felt like a heavy weight had finally been lifted. I had been worried for nothing and I was beyond grateful to have a wonderful friend like Sam.

I couldn't help but tease Claudine, "I saw the way you were looking at Sam in there. Should I be worried that you're getting close and personal with my ex-boss and best friend?"

"I'm usually not too fond of the two natured but I have to admit that he is cute. I think I'll pay another visit to your friend during my spare time." She winked at me and I couldn't hide the smile that was plastered on my face. Sam deserved someone that could make him happy and I knew that if anyone could do it, it was Claudine.

"Are you ready to have some real fun, fairy style?"

"Hell yes!" I laughed as Claudine sang along with the radio. The wind in my hair and the sun on my skin brightened by mood even more. I hadn't felt this carefree in a long time and I couldn't wait to find out what else was in store for me today.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think. Reviews make Eric want to make an early appearance, hehe ;)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Just Wanna Have Fun

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

I do not have a beta so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine. If you see something especially bothersome, please feel free to drop me a PM so I can fix it right away.

**Rated M for adult themes (Lemons, language and possibly some violence) **

**A/N**: Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter, I was so happy to receive each one of them. I again apologize for the late update, exams are keeping me super busy. This chapter will feature a first glimpse to the meeting of our favorite viking vampire. Enjoy!

**Read & Review. Pretty please with a cherry on top.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Just Wanna Have Fun<p>

**Sookie's POV**

I was plain exhausted.

After arriving to Shreveport, Claudine had not let me rest for one moment. Shop after shop, I tried on ridiculous amounts of clothing that I didn't need. She picked out endless arrays of colorful blouses, skirts, dresses and shoes that didn't really fit my taste. Every time I complained, Claudine just shook her head at me and pushed me right back into one of the many tiny fitting rooms in each store. My constant nagging just spurred her on. She was having her fun but I was in complete torture right now.

Shopping was something I didn't do often, at least not to this extent. Usually when I needed something new to wear, I stepped into one or two stores to make my small selection with the extra money I had. I was pretty sure by now, we had gone through at least two dozen shops. I didn't even know there were that many stores in this strip mall. I swear she used some of that fairy magic of hers to make them appear out of nowhere. Claudine really wasn't kidding when she said that we were going to shop till we dropped. I understood that a little retail therapy to release some stress was good for you but this was ridiculous. My feet were killing me and the hundreds of minds bombarding me were tiring my poor shields. I had an aching headache and we weren't even close to being done. My arms were sore from the heavy bags of clothing I was carrying as we made our way to and fro.

Claudine had a personality that could charm absolutely anyone. I really thought we would have gotten thrown out by now by someone. With both of us combined, we made a great deal of a mess in each boutique we entered. Claudine would throw whatever she could get her hands on at me to try on. The storekeepers would flash her their best smile while they only acknowledged me with a sideways glance. I kept mostly to myself as I looked through the racks of clothing, only smiling and shaking my head to those who asked me if I needed any assistance. Claudine on the other hand, chatted away with anyone near our proximity.

Modesty was another thing that faeries seem to lack and yet another trait I had to get used to. I discovered this the hard way. The first time, I had been completely taken by surprise and I actually let out a little scream when the door opened unexpectedly. She laughed while I glared at her. Whenever she thought I was taking too long to put something on to show her, she'd barge right into the changing room and tell me to hurry up. Her impatience would have been amusing if it were not for my exhaustion.

My stomach growled for the tenth time that hour and Claudine finally decided that it was time for us to get lunch. If you ask me, lunch was due hours ago. It was three in the afternoon and this was the first break we've had since getting here. Claudine brought us to a cute little restaurant that wasn't too overly crowded. They had an area where you could eat outside and enjoy the nice weather and watch all the other shoppers pass by. We picked a table out in the open and looked over the menu. I was starving and wanted something to satisfy the appetite I had worked up.

"My name is Kenny and I will be your server today. How may I help you two ladies this afternoon?"

I looked up to see a handsome young waiter looking down at me. He had green eyes and brown hair, a nice combination. I stared at him for a few seconds before realizing that I was doing so. I blushed and focused my attention down at the menu.

Claudine noticed that I was in need of rescuing and thank goodness for her bubbly personality. "Hi there. I'm Claudine and this is Sookie. It's nice to meet you. I'll have the Grilled Caesar Salad please. And you Sookie?"

"Umm...I'll have the Chicken Parmesan with a glass of water. Thank you."

"Of course. I'll be right back with your orders."

The waiter reached out to take the menu from me, our hand brushing against each other momentarily. The immediate contact broke the concentration of my shields and his thoughts were clear as day to me.

_Wow, will you look at that rack. I guess this job is paying off after all. Look at her drool over me, this is too easy. Maybe I can ask her out to dinner and then get her into my apartment. She looks like one of those easy blonde bimbos. _

I kept my face composed but what I was feeling was a whole other story. Men, they're all so typical. This was the reason why I couldn't ever be with a human. I had to deal with this. He might have been nice to look at but that was about it. I was used to these kind of comments but they never got old, it made me feel revolted a little more each time. The waiter gave me a quick wink as he walked away, his last thought thinking that he was going to get lucky tonight.

"I saw the way that boy was looking at you. I think you have a secret admirer."

I shook my head at my cousin and pointed to my head to indicate that I had read his thoughts, "No thanks." Claudine gave me a sympathetic smile and I sighed.

The food came a couple of minutes later and my mouth drooled at the sight. The waiter put my plate in front of me and flashed me another grin. I didn't want to seem rude so I smiled back, not as enthusiastically though. Claudine and I ate in silence until we were done. As I put down my fork and wiped my mouth, it was as if Kenny had been watching the whole time. Right on cue, he showed up with our bill and handed it to Claudine. He turned his attention to me even though I was trying to mind my own business.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to grab dinner sometime?"

This was exactly what I was afraid of. I quickly thought of the first excuse that came into my head. "I'm sorry but I already have a boyfriend, I don't think he would like it if I saw someone else." I plastered on a smile a little too big for comfort and hoped for the best.

He seemed completely unfazed by the news and shrugged. "Don't worry, we don't have to tell him. It'll be our little secret."

I looked at him, I didn't even bother to answer that statement. I didn't know if I should be insulted or just grossed out.

_Stupid blonde bitch, she doesn't know what she's missing out on. _

I scoffed and grabbed my bags and purse and started walking away from our table to across the street back into the shops. I didn't want to be near him any longer. Claudine followed suit behind me. She put a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to give her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine Claudine, just one of those things I've got to go through on a daily basis."

Claudine dragged me into more shops to keep my mind off the negative. It worked pretty well. Soon I was enjoying myself. This time the hours passed by much quicker. Before I knew it, the sun had completely set and it was late into the evening. All the stores were beginning to close and we got ready to finally head on home. Claudine had purchased at least one item from every store we had gone into. My purchases, like Claudine's, were on the high end side from fancy brands I couldn't even pronounce. I was amazed that the credit card Niall had given me before we left wasn't maxed out yet. She said that I had to look the part of a fairy princess if I wanted to feel like one too. No more Walmart for me I guess.

As we made our way to where Claudine decided to park her car, a loud group of people dressed in very provocative goth like clothing walked passed us. Each one of them, male and female, had on nothing but black that barely covered their skin. They were all making their way to what seemed like a club across the street. A huge line stretched from the entrance to the end of the block and around the corner. Curiosity got the best of me as I pulled Claudine with me to get closer to the commotion.

We were now standing directly in front of the building. A few people trying to get pass me bumped right into me without saying sorry. They continued on their way, completely ignoring the fact that they had acted downright rude. It was so noisy, both outside and inside from the blaring music. I clamped down my mental shields to keep myself from getting another migraine. I looked up at the sign on top and the words Fangtasia flashed in red.

"Claudine look at that. Let's go see what's inside!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Sookie, I am pretty sure this is a vampire bar. It wouldn't be safe for either you or me to go inside."

Well that explained the weird name for the place. I nodded in agreement, I wasn't sure I was ready for that kind of excitement yet. Claudine was already halfway to the car by the time I looked away from the sign. I started picking up my pace to catch up to her when something stopped me in my tracks. A voice had escaped from my mental shields and all I could hear were screams. I froze. What the hell was happening?

I focused on the spot that the noise was coming from like Claudine had taught me. It was a human and they were broadcasting loudly, his thoughts were practically screaming at me.

_Oh fuck. Someone please help me. I don't want to die. All I wanted to do was have sex with this hot vampire. Please god, anyone, please, please. Where the heck is she dragging me? Don't bite, don't bite. _

My eyes widened as I heard the panicking voice in my head. I had to help him. I ran to catch up with Claudine and threw my shopping bags at her.

"I need to go in there, someone is in trouble. I think a vampire is attacking them."

"You can't Sookie, you'll be eaten alive in there. Please cousin, be reasonable." I shook my head at her, I couldn't just let whoever was in there get drained by a vampire. It would be on my conscience forever.

"I know you can't go with me Claudine but you need to let me help them. Just stay here Claudine, I'll be right back."

I didn't stay long enough to hear her response. I ran back to the entrance of Fangtasia and tried to decide what to do next. The line had gotten longer and there was no way I could wait on it if I wanted to get inside before it was too late.

"Hey you, blonde girl."

I looked around and then my eyes settled on a beautiful woman with pale skin and blonde hair. Vampire. I gulped,"Me?" She rolled her eyes and nodded. I walked up to her as she took a good look at me. I felt awkward under her gaze. Her fangs clicked down and I started to feel uneasy.

"Oh you are a pretty one. What's something like you doing around someplace like this...hmmm? Why don't you show me your ID. I think you and I are going to be having a great time real soon."

My hands were shaking as I took out my identification to show her. At least getting in wouldn't be a problem now. "Sookie Stackhouse. 25. Organ donor. How quaint. Go ahead in." She moved aside to let me in, a few of the people waiting on line shot me glares. I mumbled a quick thank you before hurrying inside.

The place was packed. Vampires and humans alike were dancing and enjoying themselves. The air was mixed with the smell of booze, sweat and sex. I wrinkled my nose at the repelling combination. I could make out blank spots everywhere in my brain and I held back a shudder. I was surrounded. I had no idea how I was going to go about with this. I had no plan.

Here I was in the middle of a vampire bar, looking like vampire bait. I could feel hungry vampire eyes on me. I had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. What did I just get myself into?

**Sookie's playing hero and gotten herself stuck in another hell of a mess. Poor girl can't seem to catch a break. How do you think Sookie is going to get herself out of this one? Will Eric come to the rescue or will he just cause more problems? Let me know what you think!**

**Show me the love with your reviews and I promise an Eric POV for the next chapter ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Interruption

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

No beta so all gruesome mistakes are mine.

**A/N**: Anyone still out there? It's a new chapter...finally! It's a very short and I apologize in advance for that. I am still getting back into the groove of things, it's been months since I've even looked at what I've written so far. Thanks to everyone who continues to support this story

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV<strong>

Boredom was the only word that could describe my current state.

I stared out into the sea of blood bags from my throne, observing but not really caring. A typical day in the typical life of the Sheriff of Area Five. This whole act was quickly becoming old. I wanted some kind of fervor in my life. Even sex was getting to become a monotonous act. The same type of woman each time, desperate and needy. I was beginning to regret choosing this little backwater area to rule over. The only good thing about this now was that business was still going well and money was pouring in from this small establishment. One could never have too much money.

The humans were desperately trying to get the attention of the vampires and the vampires were soaking it all up. We were vain creatures, it seemed like such a waste to pass up on a free meal and an ego stroke. I needed some quick entertainment for the night as my eyes wandered the room for my prey. Nothing looked too appetizing and the selection wasn't too wide ranged. The same old thing every same damn night. My eyes settled on a busty brunette and figured I wasn't going to get any luckier than that.

My eyes searched for my child. Why go through all the trouble in luring in the human when I could have someone do it for me? I was about to signal Pamela to fetch her for me when my phone began to vibrate. I took it out of my pocket to check who it was, slightly pissed that whoever was calling decided to bother me at this time. An unsatisfied Eric is a grumpy one you don't want to mess with. Godric's name flashed on the screen and curiosity replaced my previous mood.

"Godric."

"Child, I need you to do something for me immediately."

His voice was near panic, something rare of him. "Whatever you need, Sire."

"There is a woman about to enter your club, she might be inside already. She is young, in her twenties, blonde. You'll know who once you see her. She's important, whatever you do, don't let any vampires near her. I am heading to the club right now." He ended the call abruptly, leaving me to stare at my phone for a few seconds.

He wants me to find some blonde human in my club, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Didn't he have any clue that he was probably describing a quarter of the people here? Whoever this human was, she must be one important piece of meat for Godric to worry over. I felt Pam's presence before I even lifted my head up. At least during moments like this, she made herself useful.

"Is everything all right Eric?"

"A blonde woman, in her twenties. Did you see anyone particularly out of the ordinary at the door a few moments ago?"

She took a second before answering me, "Actually, yes. Some little Southern Belle came through the entrance just a few minutes ago. She looked all sorts of innocent and delicious." I scanned the dance floor, the bar and the booths. She wasn't there, just fucking great. I silently motioned for Pam to double check the area while I tried to figure out what to do next.

A loud scream and then several crashes brought me out of my thoughts. Pam was already rushing towards where the commotion was coming from...the woman's bathroom. I made my way through the crowd that had already gathered outside, stupid nosy humans. I pushed passed them and went in, the instant stink of cleaning products and overused perfume hitting my nose. Disgusting.

My eyes instantly fell on _her_. She was beautiful, her blonde hair like a halo. Her eyes wild and her cheeks flushed. I could smell the sweat and adrenaline pouring off her body. The beat of her heart were like drums, heavily thumping in her chest. I took in what was in front of me. One knocked out vampire, an unconscious human and a shaking goddess huddled in the small confinements of the restroom. The stench of blood filled the room but I knew it didn't belong to the blonde one. It was a mixture of something supernatural and alcohol induced. It seemed someone needed to be retaught the rules. Stupid, incompetent vampire.

"Pam, take this piece of shit downstairs. You know what needs to be done. Apparently someone needs a lesson in obedience."

I stooped down towards the little blonde. She must be the one that Godric informed me off. I could already see she was going to be trouble. She was trembling visibly, her breath coming out in short gasps. Her salty tears covered her face. I inhaled, taking all of her in. She was mouthwatering. The essence of something sweet, spicy and pure radiated off of her flawless skin.

I kept my eyes on her and my hand outstretched for her to take, "Why don't you come with me and we'll get you all cleaned up." I didn't need a difficult human to deal with right now, I needed an obedient one. I let her feel the full force of the Northman charm with a bit of glamour laced in there. I didn't know what surprised me more, her lack of instant response, the transformation of her expression or the words that came out of her mouth.

"Get the hell away from me, you monster!"

* * *

><p>Next chapter will answer some questions and fill in a few holes. I would like to see your suggestions as to how you'd like the next part to play out...<p>

From when Sookie entered the club with a play by play as to what really went down **or** fast forward and continue where this chapter leaves off.

Please leave me a little review if you've got the time as I would love to hear your thoughts and comments!


End file.
